Tonight Is Not Over Yet
by crystaltears520
Summary: Will Daesung be able to love again after his breakup with his girlfriend? Based on BIGBANG's Tonight MV.
1. Let's Go Meet Her!

_I still don't know love  
>Again, alone in this miserable night<br>_Tonight – Big Bang

[A/N: If there are some italicized lines followed by a song name, the italicized words are song lyrics. ^^]

"Come on hyung! I promise you, you won't regret this!" said Seungri as he made a gesture for Daesung to follow him.

"All right…" Daesung said as he followed behind his dongsaeng. For some reason, Seungri seemed pretty happy and excited about it.

"Yah dongsaeng, why are you so happy about it? Shouldn't you be upset that she's not interested in you?" Daesung asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

Seungri turned around and faced his hyung. "Well, since she doesn't like me and can't be persuaded to do so, I don't see the point of being upset about it. Anyway, she likes you so…" Seungri said and shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about it when his ego was actually pretty bruised over the fact that she didn't fall for him like every other girl.

When he first met her, Seungri thought she was different from other girls. She wasn't bimbotic like the pretty ones, arrogant like the confident ones, or fake like the ones who wanted to know him just because he was rich and famous. She was different, someone real. Her random aegyo was cute too, which always made him laugh. To his surprise, he found that he could converse with her like to a normal person, not to a crazy idol-worshipping fan. He began to spend more time with her, relishing the fact that he could hang out with normal people without feeling suppressed like when he sometimes felt with the fans.

Seungri began to tell her about his life as an idol, and his friends as well, like Daesung. He found that she was a fan of Daesung and liked him a lot, so he entertained her by providing interesting stories about Daesung. He didn't realize that in doing so, he fuelled her desire to know more about Daesung. Until…

[Flashback]

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Seungri asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

The girl bit her lip. After some moments of consideration, she shook her head. "No," she replied firmly.

Seungri was dumbfounded. Never had he been rejected before. "Why not? We are close and comfortable with each other. Why won't you accept my love?"

She said gently, "Seungri, we aren't compatible with each other. You're someone who loves company, especially if it's female company, while I prefer to be on my own. You're someone who's loud and cheerful but I'm soft-spoken and well, not really good at cheering others up. We're poles apart, Seungri.

"You know that by telling me about Daesung, it makes me feel like I know him personally, and not just as a fan who reads about her bias' news. I can't accept you when he feels so real to me, like someone I know, because I'll be thinking about him when I'm with you. That is not fair to you, Seungri. I'm sorry."

Seungri nodded slowly. "Well… It seems that I can't change your mind about us being together. I guess I just have to leave it like it is." With that, he got ready to leave.

"Wait!" she called. Seungri turned back, a mixture of questioning and hopeful look on his face. "I know this is too much to ask, but… Can we still be friends?"

Seungri didn't know how to answer. Could he still be friends with the first and only girl who rejected him? But then, somehow he didn't feel as bad as he thought he'll feel. Perhaps she was right; maybe their love wasn't meant to be. "Sure," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

[End flashback]

Seungri shook his head. It was all over now, all in the past. There was no use dwelling over it. He realised Daesung was still looking at him curiously. Wanting to distract his hyung, he turned Daesung around and pushed him towards the door, saying, "Let's go hyung, before Jiyong hyung realises we took his Bentley without his permission!"

* * *

><p>AN: Wondering who's the girl that rejected Seungri? She'll make her appearance in the next chapter! And where are they going? You'll find out soon enough. ^^

So how is it? It's still the first chapter so it might be a little dull for now! Still, please comment and subscribe, and I'll upload the next chapter asap!


	2. The First Meeting

Recap:

Seungri shook his head. It was all over now, all in the past. There was no use dwelling over it. He realised Daesung was still looking at him curiously. Wanting to distract his hyung, he turned Daesung around and pushed him towards the door, saying, "Let's go hyung, before Jiyong hyung realises we took his Bentley without his permission!"

* * *

><p>The pair reached their destination shortly after. Daesung glanced at the cafe's exterior. The words Happy Memories were carved on a beautiful wooden board and hung over the entrance. The cafe seemed to exude a feeling of warmth and happiness. Amazingly, he felt his spirits lift a little. Daesung turned to Seungri, who was analysing his reaction, and said, "You know what? Let's just do this."<p>

"Alright hyung! That's the spirit!" the maknae cheered and opened his car door, leading Daesung to the cafe.

_I remember when you walked through that door  
>Sat down on that chair<br>The times we shared  
>But you've been here<br>_Café – Big Bang

A small, slightly rusty bell overhead chimed their arrival. "Annyeong haseyo," said a girl wiping a nearby table. She looked up and froze upon seeing Seungri in the doorway. Blinking rapidly, as if to reassure herself that it is really Seungri, she offered a hesitant smile and said, rather awkwardly, "H-hello, Seungri oppa."

"Hello, Yun Ae-shi," said Seungri. "How are you doing?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Fine, thank you," Yun Ae replied. An awkward silence hung between there, so heavy that it seemed to be perceptible. That is, until they both heard a throat clearing sound.

Seungri turned around and realized he had forgotten about his hyung. "OMO hyung! Sorry I forgot about you!" apologised Seungri. He immediately made way for Daesung to come in, then glanced at Yun Ae to gauge her reaction.

Yun Ae's eyes went so wide upon seeing Daesung that her eyeballs nearly popped out of the sockets. She stared at Daesung with her mouth open for what seemed like an eternity before returning to her senses. Daesung, THE famous Daesung, was in her café?

Seungri got worried when Yun Ae didn't respond after seeing Daesung. He went up to her and waved his hand in front of her face repeatedly. "Yun Ae-shi, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Th… Dae…" poor Yun Ae couldn't seem to formulate a sentence with Daesung looking at her. Turning away, she hissed to Seungri in a whisper, "Seungri oppa! You brought Daesung here today and you didn't think of informing me beforehand?"

Seungri chuckled at Yun Ae's little outburst. That only served to make Yun Ae shoot daggers at Seungri with her eyes. "Omo, Yun Ae is getting a little scary…" teased Seungri. "Blushing, eh? Because of Daesung huh? You're so cute!" and pinched Yun Ae's slightly chubby cheeks. Yun Ae blushed harder and playfully slapped Seungri's hands away.

"Oppa! Stop making me blush!" Yun Ae exclaimed. Seungri laughed again before covering his mouth when Yun Ae glared at him.

Daesung, who had been standing in the doorway all the time, witnessed the entire thing. To him it seemed as though the two of them were meant to be with each other, the way they interacted freely without any inhibitions. And it was the first time that Daesung saw Seungri so happy. No wonder he fell in love with her. Daesung couldn't understand why the girl would refuse to be Seungri's girlfriend when they were both so comfortable with each other.

Seungri felt a gaze on his back. Turning around, he saw Daesung looking at them with a thoughtful expression on his face. He suddenly realised he had yet to introduce the two of them, even though Yun Ae already knew who Daesung was obviously. He pulled Yun Ae with him and walked over to his hyung.

"Hyung, I want you to meet Kim Yun Ae," said Seungri and gestured towards the girl behind him who suddenly found the teak floor very interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: And so, the female lead of this story has been introduced! Things will get interesting from now on... :D

Comment and subscribe please? Thanks! ^^


	3. First Impression

**A/N: I'm really, REALLY sorry for not updating! I've been really busy these few weeks and have had very little sleep. T.T So here's a quick update… I'll try to post another chapter within this few days, ottoke?**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Seungri felt a gaze on his back. Turning around, he saw Daesung looking at them with a thoughtful expression on his face. He suddenly realised he had yet to introduce the two of them, even though Yun Ae already knew who Daesung was obviously. He pulled Yun Ae with him and walked over to his hyung.

"Hyung, I want you to meet Kim Yun Ae," said Seungri and gestured towards the girl behind him who suddenly found the teak floor very interesting.

* * *

><p>"Yun Ae is the owner of this little cozy café."<p>

"Yun Ae-shi, this is Kang Daesung, my hyung and a famous singer. I don't think you need any more information, right?" Seungri teased, and had to suppress his laughter when he saw Yun Ae's cheeks color.

Wanting to save Yun Ae from her embarrassment, Daesung put out his hand. "Annyeong haseyo, nice to meet you Yun Ae-shi. Is it fine if I address you that, or would you prefer me to address you more formally?"

Shyly, Yun Ae extended her hand and shook Daesung's hand. "A-Annyeong haseyo, Kang Daesung-shi. I-It's fine, you may call me Yun Ae-shi, I don't mind," Yun Ae stuttered.

Daesung smiled. "Oh, just call me Daesung-shi. I don't feel comfortable when people address me too formally, it always makes me feel weird." Looking around, he asked, "You own this café? Is it difficult to manage?" Realizing what he just said, Daesung hurried to explain, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting you. But from what I heard from Dongwook hyung, it seems that managing an eatery is difficult." He mentally facepalmed himself for unintentionally making what could be taken as a sexist comment. _Aish Daesung, you're such a pabo! You probably screwed up her impression of you. _Daesung thought.

Hearing all these, Yun Ae laughed. Her laughter resembled tintinnabulation, and it blew Daesung away. _Her laughter is a beautiful melody, _Daesung mused.

Yun Ae shook her head. "Actually, this café belongs to my grandmother. My grandfather gave it to her as a present because he knew how much she loved to bake and brew coffee. Together, they ran this café for many years. However, no one else in the family wanted to continue running the café except me, so Grandma gave the café to me when she was too old to work. Every month, she sends some money over to keep this café running so I don't have to worry about the amount of customers and all. It's not difficult to run this café at all," Yun Ae finished and smiled. It was then that she realised they were still standing.

"Omo! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that you two have been standing all along! Come, have a seat here," Yun Ae said, ushering them into a corner booth. "What would you like to drink?" she asked, taking out a small pad of paper and a pen from the pocket of her apron.

"The usual, kamsahamida Yun Ae-shi!" Seungri said and turned to Daesung. "What about you, hyung?" he asked while Yun Ae wrote down Seungri's order of an iced latte.

"Hmm," said Daesung as he looked at the menu. "What do you recommend, Yun Ae-shi?"

Yun Ae seemed surprised that Daesung asked. "Well, I must say all items on the menu are delicious," she said and laughed. Daesung noticed that she had a sweet smile. "But if you ask me, I think you will like the iced espresso."

Her voice jolted Daesung out of his trance. He couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her smile. It took him a moment to process what she had just said. "Oh, okay. In that case I think I'll go along with your suggestion. One iced espresso, double shot. Kamsahamida!" Daesung said.

"Alright! One iced latte and one iced espresso, double shot coming up!" Yun Ae cheerfully said and disappeared through a door. "Please wait for a moment!" were her last words.

The moment she was out of sight, Seungri turned to Daesung and spoke eagerly. "So hyung, what do you think of Yun Ae?"

Daesung was still staring at the door Yun Ae went through. "I think... She's different from the other girls I've met. She has a cheerful aura that brightens up the people around her. Heck, probably even animals will cheer up with her around!"

Seungri laughed. "Well hyung, seems like you like Yun Ae huh?" he said. "But... I know I'll probably get scolded for asking this, but is Yun Ae better than HER?"

Of course, Daesung knew who Seungri meant, and his question rendered Daesung speechless. "It... It's not possible to compare them like that. They have totally different personalities... They're completely two different people."

"But you missed out one point, hyung. They both like you... Or even love you."

_Love me? Really?_ thought Daesung. _If she had loved me, then why had she left me for another man?_ he wondered. And then the painful memories returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****By the way, I wanted to update a few days ago but the Daesung accident made me depressed. It's a really terrible accident. Please, VIPs, pray for Daesung to be safe, for the motorist's soul to rest in peace and the actual hit-and-run person to be caught and punished duly. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tonight Is Not Over Yet - Chapter 4: Black Cat Is Bad Luck, So White Cat Is Good Luck?**

**A/N: I posted the title here because FFN doesn't let me post such a long title -.-" Anyway, this chapter is going to be a flashback (in Daesung's mind). It's not really anything interesting but it's crucial to the story development (as is with all other chapters). I promise the next chapter is going to be more interesting!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"But you missed out one point, hyung. They both like you... Or even love you."

_Love me? Really?_ thought Daesung. _If she had loved me, then why had she left me for another man?_ he wondered. And then the painful memories returned.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

When they first met, it was a beautiful summer day. A few white fluffy clouds that reminded Daesung of cotton candy dotted the azure blue sky. The sea waves gently lapped at the shore, and people could be seen everywhere on the beach, enjoying the warm weather with their loved ones. Daesung smiled to see them happy, for he was the type to be happy when others are happy, and jogged along the gravel pathway while bobbing his head slightly to the song he was listening to. He mouthed the words as he jogged, taking in the beautiful sights around him. Some passersby recognized him and waved hello, but did not come near to give him his privacy, which Daesung greatly respected. He gave them his trademark 'killer smile' as he passed by them.

After a while, Daesung reached a pavilion and sat down to take a rest. He leaned back on the stone bench, took out his earphones and relaxed, enjoying the sea breeze on his face that cooled him down as he took a swig of water from his bottle. Daesung was close to falling asleep when suddenly he heard a cat's pitiful moan.

_Now what could have happened?_ thought Daesung. Being a cat lover, he couldn't just sit back and relax while a cat, or any other animal, was in distress. He immediately got up and started searching for the cat.

"Here kitty kitty, come to appa! Don't be scared, appa won't hurt you!" Daesung said softly as he looked around in nearby bushes. He even tried to imitate a cat's meow to lure it out, but to no avail. Daesung was close to screaming in frustration when he heard the cat yelp again. The sound came from a short distance behind him, to which he followed.

Soon, he saw what he was looking for: a snow-white cat with beautiful emerald-colored eyes crying out in pain. His eyes roamed over the feline, trying to pinpoint the source for the cat's distress. Daesung quickly noticed that one of the cat's front paws was bleeding profusely. He was alarmed and hurriedly made his way to the cat to try and stop the bleeding.

As he neared the cat, he noticed a girl around his age with long brown hair down her back, kneeling by the cat and speaking to it in a soothing voice. "Hush kitty, just bear with the pain for a while, alright? I'll go and get some help, so stay here and don't move!" she said. The last statement was somewhat redundant since the cat couldn't have moved with its injury, but the girl must have forgotten about it.

Meanwhile, Daesung stood there and stared at the girl in amazement. To see someone talking to an animal... To a non-animal lover, that might have been weird or even insane, but to Daesung, he knew that the girl really liked animals. Wait, scratch that. She probably loved animals; most people would've just gone for help without trying to comfort the poor animal. In fact, most animals are rather intelligent and can understand what humans are saying to a certain extent. That girl must have loved animals a lot to know that; Daesung had never met anyone who loved animals as much as he did.

Just then, the girl got up and turned around. She saw Daesung standing there and rushed over. "Excuse me, do you have anything to help stop the bleeding of the cat over there?" she asked him.

Daesung nodded and headed over to the cat. Kneeling down, he examined the cat's wound closely. He noticed that there was a shard of glass lodged in the cat's paw. Taking a bottle of antiseptic lotion from his waistpouch, Daesung tore a piece of his unused towel, applied some lotion to the towel and carefully plucked the glass shard from the paw. The cat whimpered in pain as Daesung washed the wound with his bottle of water and tied the piece of towel to the injured paw gently. "There, it should stop the bleeding for now," he said as he got up.

This time, it was the girl's turn to stare at Daesung in amazement. "Wow," she whispered. "You're so good! Are you a veterinarian?" she asked.

Daesung laughed his usual hearty laugh. Apparently, this girl had no idea who he was. "Thank you!" he smiled to the girl. "I'm not though, I'm just a cat lover."

"So am I!" exclaimed the girl. "Can we be friends?" she asked Daesung with a hopeful expression.

_She looks cute with that face, _thought Daesung. Now that he had helped the cat, he took a good look at the girl. The silky locks of her long brown hair reflected sunlight, making her hair look as if it was glowing. Daesung thought the girl was pretty, even though she had a Caucasian-like face. She had big, beautiful eyes that looked like two depthless orbs. He could imagine himself getting lost in those eyes…

Those same eyes blinked at him, which made Daesung realise he had not responded. _Aigoo, Daesung-ah! _He thought to himself! _You just met her and you're already thinking of all this stuff! Aish, must have been too influenced by Seungri. Gah! I shall deal with that pabo later… Oh yes, the girl! I still haven't replied her yet! Aish! Daesung, stop dreaming and reply her! _

Clearing his mind of all his thoughts, Daesung nodded and smiled again. "Hello, I'm Kang Daesung," he said and extended a hand.

The girl grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Daesung-shi! I'm Chloe," she said and smiled. _What a sunny smile she has, _mused Daesung.

"Chloe Wang."

The two chatted for a while, before exchanging phone numbers and bidding goodbye. As Chloe walked away, her mind was occupied by the boy with a mesmerising smile she just met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go! A double update today! :D  
>And the mystery 'HER' that Seungri was talking about is revealed here… It's Chloe! (If you guys don't know who she is, Chloe Wang is the female lead in Tonight MV.)<strong>

**Side note: Oh yes, I'm going on a trip to UK tomorrow! I may or may not post up Chapter 5. If I have time, I'll post it up before my trip tomorrow; if not you guys would've to wait until I return 10 days later! I wonder if UNIQLO is going to sell 2NE1's clothes and hoodies…?**

**That being said, I won't be able to check for Daesung's accident updates while being overseas, I think. I hope he's gonna be okay! I will keep praying for him on the trip though!**

**And here's a little something new: I'm going to post up a teaser for the next chapter! Have fun reading (and wondering what's going to happen next!) ^^**

Teaser for Chapter 5:

"_I'm sorry, Daesung, truly sorry. But I don't love you anymore."_

**A/N: Aigoo! What's happening? Well… You're just gonna find out in the next chapter. :P**

**Please comment and subscribe! Kamsahamida~**


	5. Painful Memories

**A/N: If you cry easily, I suggest you arm yourself with a box of tissues (not that you really need so much) before reading this chapter. Just a heads-up, I teared while writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Daesung laughed his usual hearty laugh. Apparently, this girl had no idea who he was. "Thank you!" he smiled to the girl. "I'm not though, I'm just a cat lover."

"So am I!" exclaimed the girl. "Can we be friends?" she asked Daesung with a hopeful expression.

_She looks cute with that face, _thought Daesung. He nodded and smiled again. "Hello, I'm Kang Daesung," he said and extended a hand.

The girl grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Daesung-shi! I'm Chloe," she said and smiled.

"Chloe Wang."

The two chatted for a while, before exchanging phone numbers and bidding goodbye. As Chloe walked away, her mind was occupied by the boy with a mesmerising smile she just met.

* * *

><p>[After that day]<p>

Texts began to fly between the two of them, which was followed soon after with calls. In no time at all, they made plans to meet up, not just once but again and again. During their numerous chats, both of fhem realised they shared a lot in common and enjoyed each other's company immensely. It was of no surprise when Daesung asked Chloe to be his girlfriend and she accepted happily. Despite the fact that Daesung had to wear disguises whenever they went out for a date, which was rare because of Daesung's busy schedule as a celebrity, the pair was very happy...

[Fast forward to a few months later]

"Chloe! Why are you doing this?" Daesung cried. He couldn't believe his ears.

Chloe looked at him. Her heart softened for a moment at Daesung's desperate expression, but her thoughts returned to the man she recently met and she knew she had to do this. It wasn't fair to any of them if she kept on going out with Daesung. "I'm sorry, Daesung, truly sorry. But I don't love you anymore," she said truthfully.

The words pierced through Daesung's heart. "But why? What did I do wrong? Did I not love you enough? I'm sorry, give me another chance okay? Please?" he pleaded. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"It's not you, Daesung, it's me," Chloe said quietly. She couldn't bear to look at Daesung anymore; she really hated herself for causing him so much pain. "I had a change of heart. When I saw him... I knew that I would end up with him. I'm really sorry, Daesung-ah..." she repeated, deep down in her heart knowing that no amount of sorrys will relieve his sadness.

"What about me then? About us? The dreams we shared, and how we were going to achieve them together?" Daesung's voice cracked. "Did you forget about them?"

Tears had already formed in Chloe's eyes and she struggled not to cry in front of Daesung, but she knew it was impossible. She had to break up with him now. _Just as well,_ she thought. _Might as well end this quicker. I don't want to cause him any more pain than what he is already going through. _Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How about you? Did you forget about them?" Seeing Daesung open his mouth to protest, she shook her head and quickly continued. "Even if you didn't, is it possible to actually achieve it? Think about it, Daesung. You're a celebrity, someone whose private life is open to the public to scrutinise and criticize. We're not even dating publicly because you're scared how our relationship will harm your career. Do you know how hurt I was everytime I saw you deny having a girlfriend in your interviews? I know why you did it, but I still feel like you're ashamed of having a non-celebrity girlfriend, like I'm not good enough to be the famous Kang Daesung's girlfriend. I'm sick of this, Daesung. Sick and tired of pretending that we're not a couple."

"Do you know what I truly want, Daesung? I just want to lead a normal life, have a normal boyfriend with whom I can actually go out on dates in public without the fear of paparazzi discovering my relationship. I don't want to play hide-and-seek anymore, Daesung. Can you understand me?" she asked Daesung with a pleading look. _Please, just let me go,_ she thought.

Daesung was speechless. He had never knew how much Chloe suffered with their underground relationship. "I... I'm sorry. I never saw how much you were suffering. I guess I'm really selfish huh, always only thinking about myself and never about you," he said with a rueful smile. "You're right; you deserve to lead a normal life. I shouldn't be forcing you to suffer along with me. Well then, let's break up." Daesung's heart broke as he said the last 3 words.

Chloe couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They flowed freely down her face as she listened to what Daesung said. "I'm sorry Daesung. I'm really not worthy of your love. Go and find someone who can date you and not be concerned whether their relationship is public or not. Be happy without me, Daesung," Chloe said as she took off the couple ring on her finger, engraved with their names, and returned it to Daesung.

Daesung's hand shook as he took the ring. "Honestly, I don't know if I'm able to smile and mean it after this. It'll take me some time to get over you," he said as he looked at the crying Chloe. Pocketing the ring, he couldn't resist reaching out and gently wipe away her tears. "Baby, please don't cry," Daesung whispered.

Chloe shook her head and took a step back. "Please don't do this anymore Daesung; don't make this harder than it already is," she begged.

They looked at each other in silence, communicating with their eyes.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Chloe's phone ringing. Fishing around in her bag, she retrieved her phone, and saw a message from him. Now was her escape. "I have to go now Daesung, he's expecting me. Goodbye, Daesung," she said and turned around. She needed to get away now, before she broke down in front of Daesung. Chloe began speed walking away from him, fighting the urge to run back to him. Looking back at Daesung out of the corner of her eye, making sure he didn't notice it, Chloe let one last tear fall.

Daesung stared at her retreating back. "Goodbye, my dear Chloe," he whispered as he saw Chloe walk into the arms of her new beau. The man who could make her happy in ways Daesung couldn't. The young and successful businessman with a handsome face and a stare that could kill. The man who, according to Chloe, loved her deeply. The one and only Choi Seunghyun.

"Be happy without me, Chloe," Daesung whispered, echoing her words to him.

_Don't look back, just leave_  
><em>Don't think about me and move on<em>  
><em>Because I have no regrets from loving you<em>  
><em>So leave taking the good memories<em>  
><em>Oh girl, I cry, cry<em>  
><em>You're my all, say goodbye<em>

_Haru Haru - Big Bang_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never planned to have Haru Haru lyrics in this story since I actually just wanted song quotes from the original songs in the 4th mini album, but when I edited it I realised just how fitting the lyrics are to this part of the story. So I added it in, hope you all don't mind! And yes, I'm aware that I didn't put the entire Haru Haru chorus here. It's intentional; I feel that the first part of the chorus is more relevant to Daesung's feelings as compared to the second part, so I just put in the first part as well as two of my favourite lines in Haru Haru.**

**And I'm so sorry for updating so late! I know I was supposed to update this long ago but I had a lot of things to do as usual... Man and it's supposed to be holidays now. -.-" well hope you guys don't hate on me too much!**

**Yes, I did have fun on my trip to UK! Sadly, UNIQLO didn't sell 2NE1 shirts or hoodies :( Awww. Oh well, there's always a next time. Right? Meanwhile I'm just eagerly awaiting 2NE1's new track I'm The Best! :D**

**I'm also wondering how Daesung is doing... Knowing his character I don't think he's doing too well at the moment. Then again, nobody would be. Constantly praying for Daesung to be fine... I hope he's not going to get jailed. :(**

**By the way, this story is ending soon... Only a few more chapters left to go. I did say that this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I felt it was too long to be one so I decided to extend it a bit. Going to miss you guys... But don't worry, I have a whole list of ideas that I randomly got while writing TINOY and also my trip to UK inspired me as well. I'm actually rather eager to start working on them :) Will give you all more details on my upcoming works in the last chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for such a long author's note. I have a bad habit of ranting. Okay, going to stop my rant here now and give you chapter 6's teaser.**

Teaser for chapter 6:

_Yun Ae gasped softly when she saw what was in Daesung's eyes: desire... And lust?_

**Hahaha, who's wondering what is going to happen next? Happy wondering! I'm such an evil writer XD**

**And please do comment and subscribe! Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Let's Go Party In The Club and Get High High!**

**A/N: Yes, the title is a reference to 2NE1's Let's Go Party and In The Club, as well as GD&TOP's High High. :D And as usual, I'm putting the title here because it's too long for FFN's standard.**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Daesung stared at her retreating back. "Goodbye, my dear Chloe," he whispered as he saw Chloe walk into the arms of her new beau. The man who could make her happy in ways Daesung couldn't. The young and successful businessman with a handsome face and a stare that could kill. The man who, according to Chloe, loved her deeply. The one and only Choi Seunghyun.

"Be happy without me, Chloe," Daesung whispered, echoing her words to him.

_Don't look back, just leave__  
><em>_Don't think about me and move on__  
><em>_Because I have no regrets from loving you__  
><em>_So leave taking the good memories__  
><em>_Oh girl, I cry, cry__  
><em>_You're my all, say goodbye_

Haru Haru - Big Bang

* * *

><p>Daesung jolted out from his trance as his walk down memory lane ended. He knew Seungri was expecting an answer and he didn't know how to answer him. Thankfully, Yun Ae appeared just then. Daesung breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"Here are your drinks! Sorry to have kept you two waiting!" Yun Ae cheerfully announced as she set down their drinks.

"Ah, no problem at all! Thanks, Yun Ae-shi!" Seungri said cheerfully. He took a sip of his iced latte. "Mmm, yummy as always!"

Yun Ae beamed at Seungri's compliment. Turning to Daesung, she asked him, "How about you, Daesung-shi? How do you find your iced espresso?"

Daesung took a sip of his coffee and savoured the taste in his mouth. Swallowing, he said with his usual dramatic flair, "Yun Ae-shi! That was the best iced latte I've ever drunk!"

Yun Ae chuckled and blushed at Daesung's antics. "Thank you, Daesung-shi! Perhaps I should get you two to advertise my cafe and help me earn more money!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and the ice was broken among them.

The trio chatted for what seemed like hours until Daesung finally realised something: the cafe was way too quiet. No other staff and customers were around. Turning to Yun Ae, he asked, "Yun Ae-shi, where are the rest of the customers and staff?"

"Actually, the cafe isn't open today. It's a rest day for the staff; I just returned to tie up some loose ends," Yun Ae clarified.

"What? Omo*, so we've been disturbing you? Mianhe*!" Daesung quickly apologized. "Yah dongsaeng! Why did you decide to bring me here and disturb Yun Ae-shi's rest day?" Daesung scolded the poor Seungri, who was obviously startled by Daesung's outburst.

Seeing Seungri's expression, Yun Ae wanted to laugh but held it back. Patting his back like comforting a child, she said with a smile, "Aniyo, don't worry about it, Daesung-shi! I didn't have any plans for today anyway."

Hearing this, Seungri's ears perked up. "Really, Yun Ae? Let's go out and have fun then!" he cheered, putting up a fist in the air.

Daesung eyed Seungri warily. Knowing the boy had the craziest ideas when it came to 'fun', he asked testily, "And what ideas do you have then, Seungri?"

Seungri pondered for a moment. Then he brightened out. "Hey, I've got a great idea! Let's go clubbing!" he said excitedly.

Silence.

"What? It's not a great idea?" Seungri asked with a pout. _Aisht, Daesung is SUCH a mood killer when it comes to fun things like this_, he thought.

"Yun Ae-shi, what do you think?" Daesung turned to Yun Ae and asked.

"Well, I don't usually go clubbing, but since I don't have any plans today and it's not everyday I get to have two celebrities in my cafe," Yun Ae said with a laugh, "I think I'll go with you guys."

"YEAH!" Seungri shouted, jumping around in the cafe. Both Daesung and Yun Ae laughed at Seungri's random bout of childishness.

"Seungri, calm down!" Yun Ae said when Seungri began knocking into the tables and chairs in the cafe. "I think you two should get out of the cafe before something gets damaged here!" she mock-scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Seungri saluted Yun Ae before getting pulled out by Daesung.

The trio headed over to Yun Ae's apartment in Jiyong's Bentley to let her change into 'clubbing clothes', as what Seungri put it. The two sat on the couch in the living room apartment. While waiting for Yun Ae to get ready, Seungri turned to Daesung and said, "Well hyung, you still haven't answered my question. Is Yun Ae better than Chloe?"

Daesung sighed. He didn't know how to compare the two of them because they had such different personalities, but even if he could he didn't want to compare them. "Seungri-ah, it really isn't possible to compare them. Like I said, they're really two different people."

The persistent Seungri refused to let go of the subject even though he could hear the just-drop-it-already tone in his hyung's voice. "You might think so, but I think Yun Ae's a thousand times better than Chloe. And before you say anything," he quickly said seeing Daesung opening his mouth to protest, "I know women. I know how they feel and think. And I think, no, I know that Yun Ae's better than Chloe. Just you wait and see, hyung, just you wait and see."

Daesung sighed again. He couldn't dispute the fact that Seungri did know women. But deep down in his heart, Daesung knew that no matter what, he still loved Chloe. Even if she was ugly or had gnarly hands or was dishonest, even if she were to break his heart a thousand, a million times, he still loved her. That was how much Daesung loved Chloe. And he didn't know if any other girl, let alone Yun Ae, will ever be able to take her place in his heart.

_Stop thinking about Chloe already, Daesung!_ his mind scolded. _She's already left you. You should treasure what, or rather who's in front of you..._

Just then, Yun Ae stepped out of her room and into the boys' line of vision. "How do I look?" she asked shyly, her head bowed.

Seungri's jaw dropped. "Damn Yun Ae, I never knew you looked so hot!"

Yun Ae gave a small embarrassed chuckle, but she secretly was pleased by what Seungri said. For Seungri the womanizer to say that was a big compliment. Daesung, on the other hand, smacked Seungri. The loudness of the skin contact revealed how hard Seungri had gotten hit.

"Ow, hyung! Why did you hit me?" whined Seungri, clutching his head and lightly massaging the area where Daesung had hit him. Yun Ae bit on the insides of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The scene was just too funny even though she should be comforting Seungri.

Daesung glared at his dongsaeng. "Your language, Seungri! How can you be so vulgar in front of Yun Ae?"

Truthfully, Daesung was more embarrassed than anything with the tactless comment that Seungri let out. And maybe a small part of him wanted to be the first to compliment Yun Ae on her looks...

Yun Ae was dressed in a short red dress that was just slightly below midthigh, so she didn't look slutty but instead sexy. The dress showed off her womanly curves. She wasn't too thin nor too fat, too flat nor too curvy; she just had a thin layer of fat on her body but which just complemented her curves and made her look sexy. The dress also elongated her beautiful legs, and Daesung marvelled at the creamy paleness of her skin. Her dark brown hair were in waves that accentuated her features. She had on light makeup with a thin layer of mascara, making her eyes look bigger, some blush and red lipstick that made her lips look plump. Daesung had to fight the sudden urge to kiss her, to know what she tasted like. _What the heck?_ thought Daesung. (A/N: Imagine Yun Ae in this dress if you cannot visualise her dress or if you want to see the image: .)

Meanwhile, Yun Ae shifted under Daesung's scrutiny. She was used to guys checking her out once in a while, but this... This was different. She could feel the intensity of Daesung's gaze. When she lifted her head, having memorized the pattern of the flooring while trying to avoid the guys' stares, their eyes met. Yun Ae gasped softly when she saw what was in Daesung's eyes: desire... And lust?

Yun Ae could feel herself getting warmer under his gaze. Her cheeks flushed pink again, and deeper in colour still when Daesung stared at her lips with longing. She suddenly wanted to get closer to Daesung, to reach out and pull his lips to hers. She wanted to kiss him.

_Aish! How can you be thinking such thoughts when you two just met each other today?_ Yun Ae scolded herself. But it was undeniable that Daesung looked effortlessly good in his shirt and jeans. Aish... (A/N: Always thought Dae was a casual type of guy, so I chose this outfit: .com/photos/dae-sung/dae-sung-images_)

"Whatever... It's not like she cares about what I said anyway..." Seungri muttered, snapping the two out of their thoughts. Yun Ae blushed again at the fantasy of her and Daesung kissing moments ago.

"Anyway, are we ready to go? I don't wanna wait any more~" whined Seungri again.

Yun Ae laughed at Seungri's impatience. "Yes, we're ready to go," she said and smiled.

The two guys leapt off the couch. "Then let's go!" Seungri exclaimed and pushed the two out of the apartment.

On the way there, Seungri started singing at the top of his voice. "But you know that I love you girl girl girl~" he sang.

"Seungri, shut up! Or I'll throw you out now!" said an exasperated Daesung. Seungri was annoying him so much he could barely concentrate on driving.

Seungri closed his mouth mid-song and pouted. "You're just jealous you can't sing as well as me. Mehrong*!" he said and stuck out his tongue.

Yun Ae laughed while Daesung scoffed. "Please. I'm a much better singer than you are."

Seungri protested, "No way! I'm better! Right Yun Ae?"

Playing along with their antics, Yun Ae pretended to ponder. "Hmm, I don't know..." she said slowly. "I thought Daesung-shi is a better singer."

"Hey!" Seungri exclaimed. "You were supposed to agree that I'm a better singer than this guy here!"

" 'This guy here?' So I don't have a name anymore?" Daesung raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Sorry Daesung hyung," Seungri said sheepishly. Ah jeez, hyung looks rather serious! I hope I haven't got into much trouble, he thought. Gulp.

Daesung started laughing at Seungri's nervous expression. "Chill, Seungri! I was only kidding!" he exclaimed and continued laughing some more.

"Yah hyung! How can you tease me like that! Now I cannot face Yun Ae without feeling embarrassed! Aish!" Seungri said and turned away from Daesung.

Of course, Daesung and Yun Ae laughed at Seungri's immaturity. Yun Ae reached over and ruffled Seungri's hair affectionately. "Don't worry oppa, you're still a really good singer!" she said and smiled.

Seungri yelped and smoothed his hair back, then turned and gave Yun Ae a smile. "Thank you, Yun Ae. I really appreciate it!"

Soon after, they reached the club. Daesung parked the car a little down the street, then he and Seungri pulled out big sunglasses that covered half their faces. Before Seungri put on his sunglasses, he caught Daesung's eye in the rear view mirror, nodded towards Yun Ae's direction and winked surreptitiously. Daesung gave a barely perceptible nod back.

Jogging around to the other side, Daesung opened Yun Ae's car door before she could do so. Yun Ae was pleasantly surprised and giggled girlishly. "Ah, Daesung-shi kamsahamida!" Tried as she might, Yun Ae couldn't help but gush a little at Daesung's gentlemanly ways.

Daesung smiled widely, giving Yun Ae his trademark killer smile that made Yun Ae's heartbeats speed up. "The pleasure's all mine, Yun Ae-shi, to open the car door for such a beautiful lady," he said which made Yun Ae blush.

"Aisht, you two stop flirting already!" Seungri teased. Yun Ae was as red as a tomato then while Daesung smacked Seungri's head again.

"Let's just go into the club already," Daesung said and rolled his eyes, secretly embarrassed for being caught while flirting, and by his dongsaeng no less.

The trio walked up to the entrance of the club, titled VIP, ignoring the looks and whispers of the people queuing outside the club for entrance. Daesung stood with Yun Ae, an awkward silence between them while Seungri talked to the bouncers.

"Yun Ae-shi, ignore Seungri. He's just being a pabo," Daesung said to Yun Ae.

Yun Ae gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, Daesung-shi! I'm used to Seungri's teasing already anyway."

Just then, Seungri gave them a grin and motioned for them to enter. The looks and grumbles became angry protests as they walked into the club. The last thing Yun Ae heard before the loud club music drowned out everything else was, "Are they celebrities? Why else would they be wearing sunglasses at the time of night and get into the club so easily?"

Yun Ae gulped. It would be troublesome if other people realised who Daesung and Seungri were. She pulled on Daesung's sleeve to get his attention.

Daesung turned to Yun Ae with a concerned look. "What is it, Yun Ae-shi? Do you feel unwell?" he asked, or rather shouted over the loud music.

Yun Ae shook her head no and said, "I think we are too conspicuous! There were people who suspected you two are celebrities!"

"What?" Daesung shouted back. He couldn't hear Yun Ae over the music. He leaned closer to Yun Ae in order to hear her better.

Yun Ae, of course, blushed at their closeness. Daesung's ear was mere centimetres from her lips. If she just 'accidentally' leaned forward, she would be kissing his ear. And she wasn't even horrified at herself for having such thoughts. _Even his ear looks so nice... _Yun Ae thought. _Thank goodness the club is dark enough to hide my blush and loud enough to hide my thoughts. _She raised her voice and repeated what she said just now.

Much to Yun Ae's surprise, Daesung whipped off his sunglasses and smiled. "Don't worry Yun Ae-shi! They won't recognize us, they never do!" he shouted. True enough, the club was so noisy nobody even heard Daesung. Everyone just continued doing whatever it was they were doing.

Yun Ae breathed a sigh of relief. Daesung grinned and shouted, "Don't worry so much! Let's just have fun tonight, arasso*?"

"Arraso*!" Yun Ae agreed happily.

Daesung took Yun Ae's hand and weaved through the crowd of gyrating bodies. Yun Ae blushed, but Daesung didn't notice it. He led her to the bar on the other side of the club, where it was quieter and they didn't need to shout to hear each other. They took up seats facing the bar and Daesung asked Yun Ae what she wanted.

Yun Ae pondered for a while. "An apple martini, please," she called to the bartender. Daesung ordered an Angel's Kiss.

"Do you drink a lot, Daesung-shi?" Yun Ae asked curiously.

"I don't like drinking, I just can hold my liquor well. The real drinker is Seungri actually. Trust me, you don't want to see what he's like when he's drunk," Daesung replied and laughed.

Yun Ae nodded. Seungri was already a handful while sober. She could just imagine the trouble Daesung took in order to get a drunk Seungri home. "Speaking of which, where's Seungri?" she asked while looking around.

Daesung pointed at the people dancing. In the middle was Seungri with 4 girls dancing around him. "I see Seungri has begun attracting the ladies with his dancing skills," Yun Ae chuckled.

"Well, Seungri the womanizer would never give up such a fine opportunity to impress the female population!" They shook their heads and shared a laugh.

The bartender returned with their drinks. "An apple martini for the lady and an Angel's Kiss for the gentleman," said the bartender as he slid their drinks to them. "Pardon me, but you two make a really good-looking couple," remarked the bartender.

"We're not dating," Daesung and Yun Ae said simultaneously. They caught each other's eye and laughed again.

Amused, the bartender said, "That may be true, but you two definitely have chemistry. I'm pretty sure something will happen between you. And trust me, I'm rarely wrong."

Yun Ae gave the bartender a smile. "Well, it remains to be seen!" she said. "Anyway, I think your hairstyle's pretty cool," nodding towards his mohawk-styled hair.

"That's what all the pretty ladies say," said the bartender. He gave Yun Ae an eye-smile that would probably send any other girl swooning... But Yun Ae happened to be with Daesung, whose smile can certainly rival the bartender's eye-smile.

Still, a girl would be flattered when she gets a compliment. "Thank you!" Yun Ae said happily.

The bartender gave Yun Ae another smile and walked over to Daesung. Daesung struggled to maintain a nonchalant face, hiding his balled fists under the table. He was irked at seeing the bartender, who, he had to admit, was a pretty good-looking one, flirting with Yun Ae. Still, there was nothing he could do to stop it. The bartender beckoned Daesung closer. Puzzled, Daesung leaned forward. "If you like her, better make a move soon. A girl as pretty as her will definitely get the attention of some guys here. Don't say I didn't warn you, Mr Kang," the bartender said with a wink before going away to serve other customers.

For a moment, Daesung just sat there with his mouth open in shock. Getting dating advice from bartenders, especially those who knew who you were, was definitely something that did NOT happen everyday. Needless to say, Daesung didn't expect this to happen. Truth be told, the bartender did have a point. Yun Ae really was pretty and her outfit emphasized it too. Daesung leaned closer to Yun Ae while casting surreptitious glances around the club.

Yun Ae turned to Daesung, trying to hide the blush she had at finding their faces being close to each other. "What did the bartender said to you, Daesung-shi?"

"Ah, nothing much. He just wanted to get your phone number from you," Daesung lied.

Yun Ae's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I'm flattered," she said and smiled.

_Sh*t! _Daesung thought. _What the heck did I just say? Argh, I'm such a pabo! _

Wanting to distract Yun Ae from what he just said, and hopefully make her forget it, Daesung asked, "Yun Ae-shi, why do you always call me Daesung-shi? You always called Seungri oppa," forgetting that he was the one who asked her to call him Daesung-shi.

"Eh?" Yun Ae said, blinking at the sudden question. She too forgot that Daesung asked her to call him Daesung-shi. "Erm... I don't know too! I mean... I knew Seungri oppa for quite some time so I guess we're close enough for me to call him oppa?" she rambled.

"Oh..." Daesung said. Yun Ae watched him as he bit his lip, looking as thought he was deciding about something. _Aigoo, he looks so cute when he bites his lip! _Yun Ae gushed in her thoughts.

"Then..." Daesung's voice brought Yun Ae back to reality. "Will you... I mean, can you call me oppa too?" Daesung asked with a hopeful expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty sure you all know who that bartender is... ****/grins**

**Well... This chapter's pretty different from the previous few chapters right? It marks another point in the story... And it's my longest chapter yet. :D Hope you all enjoyed reading!**

**I've done so much research for this chapter I feel so proud of myself. XD I don't drink so I had to research on the alcoholic drinks I mentioned... And of course the perfect outfits for our main leads. :)**

**I don't know when my next update will be. I have 2 national exams and a physical test coming up so I'll be pretty busy again. I'm also going to FINALLY make a banner (I mean getting someone to make one) for this story... So yeah. And just so you know, ****the next chapter will be the last.**** :(**

**There won't be a teaser for the next chapter. I've barely written anything for it. Sorry guys!**

**And I'm not actually sure if Dae can raise an eyebrow but I think it'll be cool :D**

*Korean vocabulary for those who can't understand the terms I used in this chapter:

Omo: something like oh my god in Korean.

Mianhe: sorry. Mehrong: a Korean way of saying you're sticking your tongue out. Think of it as spelling out ':P' and you'll get it.

Arasso: In Dae's context, it means "Do you understand?" In Yun Ae's context, it means "Yes, I understand." I researched on arasso so if I got it wrong, it's the website's fault!


	7. So Close, Yet So Far

**A****/****N****: ****I****'****m ****SO ****sorry ****for ****updating ****so ****late****! ****Here****'****s ****the ****next ****update****, ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoy****! ****It****'****s ****the ****longest ****chapter****, ****and ****it****'****s ****NOT ****the ****last ****chapter ****because ****I ****changed ****my ****mind****!**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Wanting to distract Yun Ae from what he just said, and hopefully make her forget it, Daesung asked, "Yun Ae-shi, why do you always call me Daesung-shi? You always called Seungri oppa," forgetting that he was the one who asked her to call him Daesung-shi.

"Eh?" Yun Ae said, blinking at the sudden question. She too forgot that Daesung asked her to call him Daesung-shi. "Erm... I don't know too! I mean... I knew Seungri oppa for quite some time so I guess we're close enough for me to call him oppa?" she rambled.

"Oh..." Daesung said. Yun Ae watched him as he bit his lip, looking as thought he was deciding about something. _Aigoo__, __he __looks __so __cute __when __he __bites __his __lip__! _Yun Ae gushed in her thoughts.

"Then..." Daesung's voice brought Yun Ae back to reality. "Will you... I mean, can you call me oppa too?" Daesung asked with a hopeful expression.

* * *

><p>"Op-oppa? You want me to call you oppa?" Yun Ae stuttered.<p>

Daesung nodded, with the same hopeful expression etched on his smooth beautiful face. _Awww..._ Yun Ae thought.

"Op-oppa," Yun Ae said. "Daesung oppa."

Daesung smiled beatifically. "Yay!" he shouted happily.

Yun Ae blushed and smiled. Seungri might act like a child sometimes (_okay, most of the time_, Yun Ae admitted to herself) but Daesung could certainly beat Daesung in the cute and childlike department. Or maybe she was just being biased.

While Daesung continued to rejoice over making Yun Ae call him oppa, Yun Ae pondered over Daesung's out of the blue request. To call Daesung 'oppa'... Their relationship, however short, seemed much more intimate now. There was a big difference in a fangirl calling her favourite idol 'oppa' and a... Friend? A friend calling an older male friend as 'oppa'... But actually, Yun Ae didn't exactly know their current relationship now. A day ago, she would've laughed at the possibility of her and Daesung meeting. A few hours ago she would have been shocked by anyone who suggests that they might be more than friends. But the scene in her apartment and everything else leading up to this moment left her greatly confused.

Yun Ae wasn't stupid; she certainly could read signs. And Daesung's change in attitude towards her since being in her apartment certainly meant something. But Yun Ae just did not know what exactly it meant.

No matter what relationship Yun Ae and Daesung were currently in, Yun Ae still knew that their meeting occured because of Seungri. She made a mental note to thank him properly.

"Yun-" Daesung's voice brought Yun Ae out of her thoughts, but before he could continue saying whatever it was he wanted to say, a few guys sat down on the stools beside Yun Ae.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna dance?" one of them leered at Yun Ae.

Daesung glared at the guys and pulled Yun Ae gently but firmly towards him, away from the guys' lustful eyes. Putting an arm around Yun Ae's shoulders possessively, he said threateningly to the guys, "She's with me. Look at her once more or say something inappropriate, you'll wish you've never been born."

The guys' eyes widened, not by Daesung's threat but by who he was. They bowed and hurried away without another word. Daesung, aware that they realised who he was, smirked at their cowardice, their no-backbone attitude at meeting a celebrity. Losers.

Yun Ae frowned. "Oppa, what if this gets out? People are going to think you have a girlfriend. This might damage your career!" she exclaimed.

Daesyng merely smiled and shrugged. "I can bet that they will be so drunk that they won't even remember meeting me. Besides," he added, "I don't care what others think anymore."

And it was true. After the whole Chloe incident, Daesung was through with thinking what others might think of him. He sure as heck wasn't going to lose someone else again just because somebody wasn't going to be pleased with it, may it be his agency or his fans.

Yun Ae still looked unsure. Daesung noticed it and patted her head affectionately. "Don't worry so much about it anymore, Yun Ae! Nothing's going to happen."

"If you say so, oppa..." Yun Ae slowly said. If that's what Daesung thought, then she wasn't going to contradict him anymore. There was nothing they could do about it anyway.

Daesung suddenly recalled what he said and did during the confrontation just now. "Oh my gosh, Yun Ae! Did I scare you with my actions just now? I swear, it was just to scare them off!" he hurriedly explained. He didn't want Yun Ae to misunderstand or worse, be intimidated by him.

Yun Ae blinked at the sudden outburst. "Oh it's alright, I understand why you did what you did. Thank you, Daesung oppa, for saving me out of that predicament just now," Yun Ae said sincerely with a heartfelt smile. Daesung's heart, which was racing with anxiety just now, worrying that she had a negative impression of him, was now racing because of a simple smile from Yun Ae. He couldn't help but to smile back at her, reassuring her that it was of no problem to him and he didn't mind at all.

Yun Ae, on the other hand, was actually spazzing inside like a fangirl. _Kyaaaa__, __I __can__'__t __believe __he __did __that__!_ She squealed internally. _And __putting __his __arm __around __me __too__! __Oh __my __gosh__, __today __is __absolutely __the __best __day __of __my __life__, __and __I __just __know __tonight__'__s __going __to __be __the __best __night __of __my __life __too__!_

After that brief incident, Daesung and Yun Ae got even closer. Over a few rounds of drinks, they chatted about anything and everything. Unintentionally, Daesung blurted out his relationship with Chloe to Yun Ae. He didn't want to say anything, but somehow he couldn't stop himself from telling her about his ex-girlfriend. Maybe he just wanted a listening ear.

"What did she look like, Daesung oppa?" Yun Ae suddenly asked.

Daesung looked at a corner of the club, trying to remember Chloe's face through the alcohol-induced haze in his brain. "She had long, dark brown hair that felt like silk to the touch, and big laughing eyes..." Daesung trailed off. He blinked a few times and realised he was staring at someone who met his description. Someone who looked extremely familiar. Someone whom Daesung would recognise no matter how drunk he was (and he was pretty drunk already from the drinks).

He was staring at Chloe.

Daesung blinked a few more times, and even pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. Nope, his arm definitely hurt from his pinching. Daesung rubbed his arm while staring at Chloe, who had yet to notice him.

This was the first time Daesung saw Chloe since their... breakup. Pain twisted in his gut as he thought of the word. She still looked beautiful like she always did. Chloe was wearing a simple white cotton dress that brought out her tanned complexion and her brown hair, looking stunning in true Chloe-style. He swallowed reflexively. At that moment Daesung would give anything to be standing by her side, to run his fingers through her silky hair, to cup her cheek and kiss her soft lips. He wanted, no he needed her so badly. Seeing her again yet not able to call her his own; so close, yet so far. Daesung felt as if his heart was breaking all over again, threatening to swallow him into the bottomless dark pit called depression once again. And yet, he could not tear his eyes away from her. Daesung was so enthralled with her that he didn't even notice Yun Ae calling him.

After a few times of calling Daesung's name and not getting a response from him, Yun Ae sighed in defeat. _What __did __oppa __see __that __made __him __go __into __daze __mode__?_ she wondered, letting her gaze follow Daesung's line of vision. Then, she saw what, or rather who, Daesung was captivated with. A beautiful goddess dressed in white, with long brown hair.

At first Yun Ae thought it was simply because Daesung saw a pretty girl. But when she looked at him carefully, she was startled to see love and pain conflicting with each other in his brown eyes. With a jolt, Yun Ae realised who that girl was: his ex-girlfriend, Chloe.

Yun Ae's heart sank as she looked at Chloe. How could she ever think of competing with her? Chloe was beautiful, with Caucasian features that were accentuated whenever the disco lights fell on her. Her movements were graceful, and she had a heart-stopping smile. And from what Daesung told her about Chloe's personality, she was kind-hearted as well. Of course Daesung would fall for someone like her.

_How __could __I __ever __have __thought __that __Daesung __would __fall __for __someone __the __likes __of __me__? _Yun Ae wondered with a bitter smile. _How __could __I __ever __have __thought __that __he __would __fall __for __me__? __We __only __met __today__, __and __he__'__s __still __in __love __with __his __ex__-__girlfriend__, __who__'__s __the __picture __of __perfection__. __Me__? __I__'__m __just __a __plain __Jane__, __just __a __nobody__. __I __must __have __been __mad __to __think __that __the __famous __Kang __Daesung __would __like __me__. __No __matter __what __he __did__, __it __was __to __protect __me__, _thought Yun Ae, thinking about how he threatened those jerks just moments ago. _Or __it __was __just __simply __pure __lust __and __nothing __more__, _she thought as images of them in her apartment flicked through her mind. She sighed in defeat once again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, Chloe shifted uneasily. She felt as if someone was staring at her. Looking around surreptitiously, she gasped in surprise when her gaze locked with a pair of familiar brown orbs. Those eyes... Chloe would recognise them anywhere.

Unknowningly, Chloe whispered, "Daesung-ah..."

All sounds in the club were muted as the two ex-lovers stared at each other, as if someone pressed the mute button on a remote control. To them, nothing mattered except each other. Both were hungrily drinking in the sight of each other, as if they knew they might never get a chance to see each other again.

As they continued to stare at each other, Chloe looked deeply into Daesung's eyes. Even from a distance, she could see the love he still had for her, the pain of their separation that he was still suffering through. And yet, there wasn't a hint of anger or resentment in his eyes. Even after the pain that Chloe made him suffer through, Daesung never once blamed her or hated her for her actions. Tears gathered in her eyes as Chloe's heart clenched with the revelation. She really hated herself then for the misery that she put Daesung through. _Oh__, __Daesung__-__ah__, __I__'__m __really __sorry __that __I __made __you __suffer__. __Please __believe __me__, __I __didn__'__t __mean __for __you __to __be __in __this __state__, _she begged Daesung silently with her eyes.

Daesung gave an almost imperceptible nod back. He understood that gaze, the meaning behind those eyes filled with sadness and self-loathing. He wanted to rush over to her side, to hold her in his arms and tell her that he never blamed her for their breakup. In Daesung's mind, he was too preoccupied with his career and neglected Chloe, neglected her and her wishes. He didn't deserve to have her as his girlfriend.

Daesung longed to reassure her, to wipe those tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. He never wanted to see her cry again, especially not because of him. _Chloe__-__ah__, __I __never __blamed __you __for __anything__, __so __please __don__'__t __blame __yourself__! _he sent back, communicating his thoughts with his eyes. He wanted to go over to her side, but his legs wouldn't obey him.

Chloe felt like her heart would break all over again. Seeing his concern-filled eyes, she wished the earth would open up and swallow her, taking away her life if it meant never seeing Daesung suffer again. _How __could I__have __ever __hurt __him__? _Chloe almost wanted to cry out. In that instant, she felt an emotion she never thought she would feel. Regret.

She regretted her decision to leave Daesung. All Chloe ever wanted at that time was someone who would love and care for her, to pay attention to her. That was all she needed. She thought Daesung wasn't fulfilling that part because of his busy schedule as a celebrity. She couldn't go out on dates with him because he couldn't risk anybody finding out he wasn't single. She couldn't have late night talks over the phone with him because he needed his rest, and also because he might still be working in the middle of the night. She couldn't visit him at his workplace because he was supposed to be single.

But at the moment, she realised how wrong she was. Daesung really did love and care for her. He called her whenever he could spare a moment, sometimes even only sleeping 2 hours because he wanted to hear her voice. He would often text her during mealtimes to make sure she was eating. And whenever he got days off, he would spend most of the time with her, to the extent that his family was grumbling that he didn't save any time for them. Daesung often proclaimed that he would sacrifice his career for her. He didn't mind not standing on a stage and singing to rapt audiences, if it meant having Chloe by his side. But Chloe was the one who refused, because she knew he wanted to be a singer ever since he was young. And in the end, she gave up and went away, blaming Daesung for their breakup even though he had done all he could for her. _I __was __so __blind__... __I __didn__'__t __see __all __that __he __had __done __for __me__. __I __only __saw __my __own __selfish __desires__. __I __blamed __him __for __things __that __I __thought __he __didn__'__t __do __but __he __did__, __and __despite __everything __he __never __once __blamed __me__. __Oh __Daesung__-__ah__... __I__'__m __so __sorry__, __but __I __love __you__. _Chloe thought as she wept.

As she thought of those three words Chloe realised how true they were. She did love Daesung. She never stopped loving him. She thought Seunghyun loved her, could treat her better than Daesung did. But in the end, she realised he only saw her as a conquest. Although Seunghyun treated her nicely, giving her expensive gifts and bringing her out to classy restaurants, it never felt the same as Daesung's handmade gifts and home-cooked food. In Daesung's handmade presents for her she could feel his love for her, the way everything was precise to a notch. Daesung's cooking skills were on par with world-famous chefs, and his dishes always tasted the best because of the love and effort he put into them.

[Flashback]

"Chloe, I have a surprise for you!" a familiar husky voice exclaimed.

Chloe laughed. She would know that voice anywhere; it was Daesung. Kang Daesung, the famous singer and her boyfriend. _Boyfriend__. _The word had a pleasant ring to it and sent thrills down her body. Despite dating for a month already, she couldn't believe her luck in securing one of Korea's most eligible bachelors.

"You do? What is it?" she asked him, feeling excited.

Daesung took her hand and pulled her towards his car. "You'll find out when we get there!" he grinned like a little boy.

Throughout the car ride, Chloe found herself bouncing up and down in anticipation. She loved surprises and wondered what surprise Daesung had for her. Even though it was only a fifteen minute car ride, it felt as though it was three hours long. That was how excited Chloe was.

"Here we are!" Daesung sang. He couldn't wait for Chloe to see it. He had specially planned for this surprise, even begging his manager to let him have the day off. He wouldn't miss this day for the world.

"The beach?" Chloe said. "But I didn't bring my swimsuit!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we aren't going swimming," Daesung replied. "Though, if you want to go skinny dipping, I definitely won't stop you," he said with a mischievous glint in his dark brown orbs.

"Yah, what did you just say Kang Daesung?" Chloe said as her eyes widened in horror. She hitted her boyfriend's chest while saying, "Aish, I swear Seungri is a bad influence for you! How can you be thinking such perverted thoughts?"

Daesung laughed and slung an arm over his blushing girlfriend. He loved to rile up Chloe because she was simply too adorable when she was embarrassed. "Relax Chloe, I was only kidding! Did you have to injure me like that?" he mock pouted, clutching his chest in an exaggerated manner as if Chloe had shot him with a gun.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Daesung's immaturity, but was secretly smiling. She too loved it when he was being all cute and pouty. It made him less of Daesung the singer and more Daesung the boyfriend. "Well, I thought you said you had a surprise for me? I don't see any surprise anywhere," she commented as she looked around.

"Follow me," Daesung said as he took her hand once again and led her to a spot on the beach.

Chloe looked at the surroundings. The waves gently lapped at the sand, creating a soothing melody that instantly made Chloe feel at peace. And with Daesung holding her hand, she felt as though they had momentarily left all the troubles and problems in reality and escaped into a dreamland. She sighed and held his hand more tightly.

In no time at all, they reached the spot Daesung had chosen. "Ta-da," he said and waved his arm in a sweeping bow.

Chloe gasped. "You made all these?"

"Yep!" Daesung said happily, popping the 'p'. "Do you like it?" he bit his lip as he asked her anxiously. He really hoped she liked it.

"Yes, oh yes I do!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "How could I not? Oh Daesung-ah, you're the most wonderful boyfriend in the world!" Chloe hugged Daesung and shyly kissed his cheek, making Daesung blush.

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling. "Have a seat and dig it then!" Chloe was more than happy to compile.

The surprise that Daesung had prepared for her was in the form of a romantic dinner on the beach. Instead of the normal sandwiches like picnics on the beach, Daesung had personally cooked all of Chloe's favourite dishes. As they ate and chatted happily, Chloe wondered how on earth did the dishes still remained warm. It was a mystery she never solved.

When they finished their dinner, they placed the cutlery back into the picnic basket and settled themselves comfortably on the picnic mat, enjoying the beautiful sunset with each other. Chloe snuggled in Daesung's arms, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. He in turn hugged her closer, placing his arms around her slender waist.

"Chloe-ah, I have another surprise for you," Daesung said softly, not wanting to disturb the peace they shared.

Chloe lifted her head up and looked at Daesung. "Another one?"

"Yes, another one. Here you go," said Daesung, taking a wrapped present from behind a nearby bush and handing it over to his girlfriend.

Chloe's curiosity was piqued with the sight of the present. "Can I open it?"

"Of course you can, darling!"

Chloe eagerly pulled at the bow, and hastily began to unwrap the present. Daesung laughed at her eagerness. Sometimes, Chloe really reminded him of a child.

The wrapping paper fell away to reveal a small and cute teddy bear, whose paws were clutching a heart that said "I love you, Chloe!". Chloe's eyes were filled with tears as she saw the words. "Where did you find this?" she asked Daesung.

"I didn't find it, I made it," Daesung replied.

Chloe blinked in amazement. "Y-you made it? For me? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" he laughed at her shocked expression. "Why, can't I do a little something for my girlfriend?"

To say that Chloe was touched was an understatement. Never had Chloe received a handmade present from any of her previous boyfriends. And yet, this busy guy over here loved her enough to take time out from his busy schedule to do this. No wonder he looked so tired recently...

Chloe could feel the waterworks turning on. "Thank you, Daesung-ah!" she gushed as tears gushed out of her eyes simultaneously.

Daesung was alarmed. "Why are you crying, Chloe? Did you not like the present? I can make another one if you want!" he rambled at seeing her tears.

Chloe shook her head, and to Daesung's amazement, laughed. "No, you pabo! I was just so touched with your present that I shed tears of joy! I love this! It's so exquisite!" she exclaimed as she hugged the teddy bear close to her.

Daesung exhaled in relief. Knowing Chloe's love for teddy bears, he decided to make one for her. "You got me scared for a moment..." he grumbled, faking annoyance. "But of course it's exquisite. Nothing less would do for my beautiful girlfriend who deserves perfection."

Chloe smiled, and that simple gesture made Daesung's heartbeat speed up. "Thank you, Daesung-ah..." she repeated before gently pressing her lips to his.

Daesung's heart leapt with joy. He kissed Chloe back gently yet sweetly, loving the softness and tenderness of her lips. When they finally broke apart, they shared a sweet smile. Touching Chloe's forehead with his, Daesung whispered, "Happy 1st monthsary, Chloe darling."

"Happy 1st monthsary, Daesung baby," Chloe whispered back. Then, she pulled out something from her pocket. Taking Daesung's hand, she placed it on his palm. "Here's my present from me to you."

Daesung's brow furrowed. "My car keys?" he asked Chloe with a confused expression.

Chloe's laugh tinkered merrily. "The present's in your car, pabo!" she started laughing again at Daesung, who was opening his mouth to say something. "And before you ask, I stole your car keys from your pocket when you weren't paying attention," she grinned.

Daesung mock-sighed. "Sometimes I really wonder how I can put up with you," he remarked, earning a hit on the arm from his girlfriend. He chuckled and pulled Chloe into his embrace. "Well, now that I've said those three words to you, aren't you going to say them back to me?"

"Since when did you say those three words?" Chloe asked. Daesung pointed at the bear in her hands. Looking down, she saw the words on the heart. "Well, that doesn't count! I need to hear it from your mouth," she said.

Daesung laughed. "I love you, Chloe," he said seriously, cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you too, Daesung," Chloe said. Daesung smiled and kissed her once again, and of course she returned it. Locked in each other's arms as the sun cast its last golden rays on the couple, Chloe smiled contentedly. Because nothing was better than spending time with your beloved.

[End flashback]

Chloe smiled sadly as the memory of their first monthsary ended. She knew there'll never be a repeat of the day again, for no one could love her more than Daesung. And Daesung wasn't hers anymore. _It__'__s __too __late __for __regrets__, __anyway__... _She thought, glancing at Daesung's date sitting beside him, who too was staring at her. _Whoever __you __are__, __I __hope __you __love __Daesung __with __all __your __heart__, __and __never __let __him __suffer __the __same __pain __and __agony __as __I __made __him __did__._

Looking at Daesung once more, she noticed how thin and gaunt he had become. Her heart ached at seeing him in that state. How she wished she didn't make him suffer so much...

Chloe knew instantly what she had to do. She had to leave, and never see Daesung again. It was the only way she could end the suffering between the two of them. Meeting Daesung's eyes for the last time, she sent: _I __know __I __shouldn__'__t __be __loving __you __anymore__, __but __I __just __cannot __bring __myself __to __stop__. __I __truly __am __the __worst __creature __imaginable__, __hurting __the __person __who __loved __me __the __most __and __yet __continue __to __love __him__. __Daesung__-__ah__, __I__'__m __really __and __truly __sorry __for __causing __you __the __pain__. __If __I __could__, __I __would __rather __it __was __me __who __was __suffering__. __I __would __do __anything __for __you __to __smile __in __that __carefree __way __of __yours __again__. __Regardless__, __I__'__m __not __sorry __for __loving __you__. __It__'__s __the __best __thing __that __happened __to __me __in __my __life__. __I __just __wish __you __can __find __somebody __to __love__, __somebody __who__'__s __more __worthy __of __your __love __than __me__._

"Annyeong, Daesung-ah. Saranghaeyo," Chloe mouthed to Daesung, before turning away and disappeared, melting into the crowd of gyrating bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/****N****: ****dun ****dun ****dun ****DUN~ ****Bet ****you ****all ****didn****'****t ****expect ****this ****turn ****of ****events ****right****? ****Neither ****did ****I****...**

**I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****for ****updating ****so ****late****! ****I ****really ****was ****busy ****with ****my ****national ****exams ****and ****a ****whole ****lot ****of ****other ****activities****. ****And ****I ****was ****stuck ****with ****writer****'****s ****block ****for ****about**** 2 ****weeks****. ****I ****didn****'****t ****know ****how ****to ****continue ****with ****this ****story ****until ****inspiration ****hit****. ****Then ****I ****rewrote ****this ****chapter****. ****Yes****, ****rewrote****. ****In ****the ****end ****I ****got ****so ****carried ****away ****so ****this ****chapter ****wasn****'****t ****what ****I ****planned ****to ****write ****in ****the ****first ****place****. ****There****'****s ****a ****lot ****of ****Daesung****-****Chloe ****moments ****here****, ****no****?**

**As ****I ****reviewed ****the ****story ****I ****realised ****I ****didn****'****t ****put ****in ****a ****Daesung****-****Chloe ****date****, ****so ****I ****decided ****to ****add ****one ****in ****for ****you ****all****. ****Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it****! ****To ****make ****up ****for ****my ****long ****absence ****this ****chapter ****is ****extra****-****long****~ (****I ****finally ****exceeded**** 4000 ****words****! ****This ****chapter ****is ****over**** 4000 ****words****, ****not ****counting ****the ****author****'****s ****note****! :****D****) ****And ****no****, ****I ****changed ****my ****mind****. ****This ****is ****NOT ****the ****last ****chapter****! ****There****'****s ****still ****a f****ew ****more ****chapters ****to ****go. ****Hands ****up ****if ****you****'****re ****happy ****I****'****m ****not ****ending ****this ****story ****yet****! ****Although****, ****with ****this ****new ****twist ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how ****to ****continue ****the ****story ****again****, ****so ****there****'****s ****no ****teaser ****for ****the ****next ****chapter ****as ****well****. Note the references to Big Bang songs in this chapter!**

**Oh ****yes****, ****and ****I ****attended ****the ****Korean ****Music ****Wave ****concert ****in ****Singapore****! ****I ****was ****really ****sad ****that ****Daesung ****wasn****'****t ****there****, ****but ****in ****return ****GD****&****TOP****, ****Taeyang****, ****Seungri ****and**** 2****NE****1 ****were ****there ****and ****it ****was ****a ****fun****-****filled ****night ****no ****matter ****what****. ****YG ****artistes ****are ****really ****daebak****, ****they ****got ****the ****whole ****stadium ****into ****the**** '****High ****High****' ****mood****! ****The ****atmosphere ****was ****SUPER ****as ****the ****concert ****venue ****got ****transformed ****into ****a mini-****YG ****concert****! ****I ****so ****did ****not ****regret ****my ****decision ****of ****buying ****moshpit ****ticket**** (****despite ****being ****broke ****afterwards****)...**

**Aside ****from ****YG ****artistes****, ****I ****also ****enjoyed ****FT ****Island****'****s ****stage****. ****Who ****doesn****'****t ****love ****Hongki ****and ****his ****voice****? ****I ****certainly ****love ****it****! (****And ****just ****so ****you ****all ****know****, ****I****'****ve ****always ****been ****a ****bit ****of ****a**** 21****VIPrimadonna****. ^^) ****U****-****Kiss****'****s ****stage ****was ****awesome ****too****, ****and ****so ****was ****miss ****A ****and ****TOUCH ****just ****to ****name ****a ****few****! 15 ****July ****is ****one ****of ****the ****best ****days of****my ****life**** :****D**

**And ****have ****you ****all ****heard**** 2****NE****1'****s ****new ****album ****songs****? ****I****'****m ****planning ****to ****buy ****the ****album ****soon****! ****Got ****so ****busy ****I ****couldn****'****t ****even ****preorder ****it ****T****.****T ****What ****are ****your ****favourite ****songs ****if ****you ****have ****heard****? ****Lonely ****and ****Ugly ****are ****my ****two ****favourites****!**

**Well ****that****'****s ****about ****it****! ****Hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed ****this ****update****. ****Please ****comment ****and ****subscribe****!**


End file.
